L'amore, La Morte E Il Guidizio
by kichikuri61
Summary: Berawal dari perang antara Surga dan Neraka-Kemenangan diraih oleh pihak dimana para iblis berkuasa. Tertangkapnya beberapa malaikat Surga yang selamat dari pecahnya perang, harus menghadapi pengeksekusian. Bagaimanakah nasib mereka yang tidak dihukum mati oleh para iblis? Terinspirasi dari mimpi sendiri. Warning: Gender bender, 2P! Characters. No like, no read, no blame.


"_L'amore, La Morte E Il Guidizio"_

A Sengoku Basara Fanfic

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

Rate: M

Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy, Violence, Mature, Romance, Gender Bender.

Pairings: Mainly IeMitsu, (Additional: DateSana, ChikaNari, KojuSasu, KeiHan, SaKatsu).

Halo semuanya~ Kembali dengan Kichikuri61 beserta ide gilanya! *pundung* Fic ini terinspirasi dari mimpi saya yang—cukup gila, bisa dibilang. Awalnya hanya sekedar mimi yang khayalannya sangat imajinatif sekali. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, "Kenapa tak coba saya tulis?". Dan pada akhirnya, saya tulis juga. Ah sudahlah, selamat membaca~

Warning: Mengandung unsur _gender bender, _2P! Characters. Bila tidak suka, jangan dibaca dan jangan diejek. Terima kasih.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kajitsu no Keikoku ~Fruit of Warning~

Hari yang damai di Surga; sebuah tempat dimana para malaikat tinggal dan berkumpul. Hangatnya suhu serta bersinarnya matahari membuat suasana di Surga menjadi hangat. Rumah yang nyaman, taman yang ramai, tanaman-tanaman yang menghiasi seluruh surga; membuatnya menjadi indah. Tempat damai dimana makhluk bersayap putih bersih bagaikan kapas menjalani kehidupan mereka; dipimpin oleh dua raja. Toyotomi Hideyoshi; raja malaikat keturunan keluarga Toyotomi; bertubuh besar dan tinggi lalu berwajah tegas berambut cokelat pendek dan berpupil cokelat serta berpakaian kain panjang putih, bersama Shingen Takeda; raja malaikat keturunan keluarga Takeda; bertubuh besar dan berwajah tegas berkumis, berkepala botak juga berpupil cokelat dan memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hideyoshi; duduk dengan sikap sempurna di singgasana di ruang tengah dalam istana. Hideyoshi dan Shingen dicintai oleh seluruh malaikat di Surga, karena rasa pedulinya para raja dengan rakyat mereka. Di Surga, jumlah sayap menentukan status seorang malaikat; jika seorang malaikat hanya memiliki dua sayap, maka mereka adalah rakyat biasa; bersayap empat, berarti status seorang malaikat yaitu seorang pangeran atau putri, orang bijak ilmuwan, bahkan penasihat istana; bersayap enam, maka status malaikat tersebut adalah orang terhormat seperti raja dan ratu.

"Hideaki," panggil Shingen pada salah satu penjaga istana.

"I—iya! Shingen-_sama_! Hideyoshi-_sama_!" sahut seorang prajurit kecil bertubuh sedikit gemuk berpakaian besi, bersayap putih dan membawa tombak dengan ragu, berjalan pelan ke arah dua raja itu.

"Haha, tidak usah seformal itu, Hideaki. Bisa kamu panggil _ohimesama-tachi_ kemari? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka," jelas Hideyoshi.

"Ba—baiklah! Akan saya panggilkan mereka!" Hideaki bergegas keluar dari ruang raja dan menuju kamar para putri. Hideaki mengetuk pintu kamar pelan,

"_Ohimesama-tachi_, para raja memanggil anda semua," sahut Hideaki. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Hideaki kembali mengetuk pintu, "_Ohimesama_—" Hideaki terdiam ketika melihat pintu kamar terbuka sendiri. Dilihatnya ruang kamar para gadis itu kosong. Hideaki mulai berkeringat dingin, "Oh tidak—mereka menghilang—"

"Ya! Hideakicchi!" teriak seorang malaikat perempuan berambut cokelat pendek berpupil cokelat dengan wajah bertato mengenakan _dress _berwarna putihselutut dan bersayap putih berjumlah empat, mendorong keras punggung prajurit kecil yang sedang panik hingga sang prajurit terjatuh ke lantai, "Hahaha! Dia panik!"

"Sasuke-_neesama! _Jangan mengusili Hideaki-_dono_! Kasihan dia sedang bertugas!" seru seorang malaikat perempuan berambut cokelat panjang terkuncir berpupil cokelat memakai _dress _berwarna putih selutut serta bersayap putih berjumlah empat.

"Yukimura, jangan bertengkar dengan kakakmu sendiri yang sama-sama jahil—Dulu ketika kamu kecil, hobi melempar telur ke para prajurit perang_," _ucap seorang malaikat perempuan berambut abu-abu dan berponi lurus berpupil kuning bersayap empat dan berpakaian _dress _berwarna putih panjang dengan kesal sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Mitsunari-_dono! _Jangan buka rahasia orang! Tapi aku tidak pernah separah Mitsunari-_dono _yang hobi mengoleksi foto para prajurit yang sedang beristirahat atau latihan! Dasar malaikat bejat!" teriak Yukimura malu.

"Ke—kenapa rahasiaku kamu buka juga?!" Mitsunari berteriak dengan wajah memerah.

"Anu...kalian, jangan bertengkar terus—Hideaki-_kun_ mulai—Hideaki-_kun, _bicaralah. Ada sesuatu?" panggil seorang malaikat perempuan berambut abu-abu keriting berpupil ungu memakai _dress _berwarna putih panjang dan memakai bandana dengan warna yang sama dengan bajunya juga bersayap empat, sedang berusaha membangunkan prajurit kecil yang daritadi menangis di depan kamar mereka, "Dia masih menangis...Sasuke, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan menjahili Hideaki-_kun,"_

"Ahaha, maafkan aku, Hanbei~ Tapi aku memang senang menjahili orang," ucap Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya depan wajahnya sebagai simbol minta maaf.

"Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada es krim untukmu selama seminggu ini," ucap Hanbei pelan.

"HEE?! Hanbei...Jangan begitu..." Sasuke mulai menangis.

"Dan temani aku di perpustakaan setiap sore," lanjut Hanbei.

"Tidak mau! Maafkan aku, Hanbei!" Sasuke menangis sambil memeluk Hanbei erat.

"Dasar—kekanak-kanakkan sekali, _neesama..."_ bisik Yukimura pelan pada Mitsunari.

"Tapi Hanbei-_neesama _seram juga kalau mengancam orang..." Mitsunari berbisik balik.

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah ingin berkumpul disini—Dan ngomong-ngomong, ada apa dengan Hideaki?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"Sasuke-_neesama _mengusilinya lagi, Hideyoshi-_Ōsama," _jawab Yukimura menunduk lemas menghembus napas pasrah.

"Hah..." Shingen ikut menghela napas pasrah di singgasananya, "Sasuke...sudah berapa kali ayah bilang—Jangan menjahili para prajurit disini. Mereka yang terus menjaga pertahanan dunia kita ini," jelas Shingen pada anak tertuanya. Sasuke hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Shingen lanjut berbicara, "Mereka juga menjaga kita semua. Menunggu perintah dari pimpinan mereka—"

"Aku dengar itu," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Shingen kembali menghela napas pasrah, "Dengar. Baik ayah dan Hideyoshi-_ Ōsama, _kami berdua sudah tua. Kau dan Hanbei adalah penerus kami—" Keempat putri terkejut di tempat.

"Eh—me—memimpin pemerintahan?!" tanya Hanbei terkejut.

"Haaaaa! Secepat itu?!" Sasuke lebih terkejut.

"...Tidak terlalu mengejutkan," ucap Yukimura dan Mitsunari netral.

"Kalian tahu?!" tanya Hanbei dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua terkejut...?" tanya Hideyoshi dan Shingen bingung.

"Mungkin mereka belum siap..." jawab Mitsunari datar.

"HIDEYOSHI-_SAMA! _SHINGEN-_SAMA!_" seru seorang prajurit yang berlari masuk ke dalam ruang raja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shingen yang berdiri dari singgasananya. Karena umurnya yang tua, Shingen hampir terjatuh saat berdiri dan segera ditolong oleh Sasuke.

"I—iblis-iblis dari Neraka tiba-tiba menyerang ke sini!" lapor sang prajurit.

"Neraka...?!" tanya Hideyoshi yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Sudah lama perang antara surga dan neraka berlangsung, tapi kenapa mereka baru menampakkan diri sekarang—Kalian berempat, cepat sembunyi di kamar kalian atau tempat lain di dalam istana yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh musuh! Ini darurat!" pinta Shingen kepada para putri.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah—" tanya Sasuke yang terhenti ucapannya karena Shingen tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan jaga adikmu baik-baik," bisik Shingen pada putri tertuanya.

"Iya—" Sasuke segera berjalan menjauh dari Shingen dan Hideyoshi lalu memimpin Yukimura, Mitsunari dan Hanbei untuk bersembunyi, "Cepat kita pergi!" Ketiga putri lainnya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruang raja.

"Cepat bunyikan bel! Ini keadaan darurat! Dan siapkan pasukan segera!" pinta Hideyoshi.

"Baiklah, Hideyoshi-_sama!" _sahut prajurit yang membawa berita tadi lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Ia segera berlari menuju menara tertinggi istana dan segera meniupkan terompet besar. Suara yang dikumandangkan adalah suara terkeras yang pernah terompet itu bunyikan; yang menandakan bahaya.

"Semua ini...pasti ulah _Maou_ itu..." ucap Shingen pelan.

"..._Lucifer_," sahut Hideyoshi.

* * *

Sementara itu di luar istana, para malaikat lari berkeliaran melihat pasukan dari Neraka mulai menyerang rumah mereka. Mereka menghancurkan, membakar, bahkan membunuh para malaikat yang mereka lewati.

"Keiji~" panggil seorang iblis pria berpostur bagus berambut sebelah cokelat yang acak dan sebelah merah yang rapi berpupil merah darah mengenakan pakaian _turtle neck _hitam _sleeveless,_ bermantel merah panjang yang sudah robek dan tak teratur modelnya dan kedua ujungnya yang terikat di tengah dada juga celana panjang hitam serta _boots _panjang hitam serta bersayap empat menghampiri temannya seorang iblis berbadan besar berwajah muram kesal dengan rambut cokelat panjang terkuncir besar berpupil merah darah serta berpakaian tertutup mantel merah panjang ala _grim reaper_ di seluruh tubuhnya dan bersayap empat yang sedang mengamati situasi di depan istana.

"Ada apa, Sakon? Kau menggangguku," tanya Keiji dingin.

"Huaa~ Keiji seram~" ucap Sakon dengan nada meninggi, "Ah, Keiji lihat Masamune, tidak?" tanya Sakon sambil melihat sekeliling yang sudah merah terbakar dan hancur lebur.

"_You called, unique hair?" _tanya seorang iblis pria berpostur sempurna berambut cokelat sebahu dengan poni yang menutup mata kanannya yang sudah ditutupi _eye_patch terlebih dahulu berpupil merah darah pada mata kirinya dan memakai baju _sleeveless hitam_ bermantel merah panjang yang sudah usang serta _syal _merah panjang juga celana panjang hitam juga _boots _hitam panjang dan bersayap empat yang turun ke tanah setelah ia terbang sambil memegang erat pedangnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Darimana saja kau, Masamune?" tanya Keiji datar.

"_Fountain._ Baru saja kuhias airnya menjadi merah," Masamune tersenyum lebar.

"Masamune tidak mengajakku—curang!" keluh Sakon kesal menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bercanda," sahut Keiji dingin yang masih menatap istana dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Masamune yang ikut menatap istana.

"Dua puluh ribu prajurit, empat ratus rakyat biasa yang mengungsi, dua raja tua—" jelas Keiji, "—dan empat putri,"

"Secepat itu? _As expected from the right-hand commander!" _puji Masamune.

"Empat? Jumlah yang lumayan juga," ucap Sakon melebarkan sayapnya dan mulai terbang perlahan di atas Keiji ikut menatap istana dari kejauhan, "Boleh kubakar mereka?"

"Sakon, kau dengar ucapan _Lucifer-sama, _bukan?" tanya Keiji, "Bunuh dua raja itu dan hancurkan tempat ini—yang selamat, bawa mereka ke Neraka,"

"Tapi beberapa lainnya boleh kubunuh, kan?" tanya Sakon dengan senyum lebar pada Keiji, "Lagipula, bukan bidangku dalam menentukan siapa yang mati duluan—itu bidangmu, Keiji—sebagai _Shinigami,"_

Keiji hanya memasang wajah datar, "Terserah,"

"Sekarang kita serang istananya, Keiji? Kita sudah hancurkan seluruh tempat kecuali istana," tanya Masamune.

Keiji terdiam sebentar lalu mulai berbicara, "Lakukan penyerangan sekarang,"

Masamune mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah," Masamune membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar lalu berteriak, "Επιτεθούν στο κάστρο! (Serang istananya!)". Seluruh pasukan iblis berteriak kencang dan mulai berterbangan menuju istana raja Hideyoshi dan Shingen.

"_Are you ready?" _tanya Masamune dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda? Aku selalu siap!" Sakon membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Bagaimana, _sh-ni-ga-mi?_" goda Sakon pada Keiji.

"Bunuh dua raja itu dan yang lain," ucap Keiji mengeluarkan _scythe _panjang miliknya, "Tapi sisakan putri-putri itu untuk dibawa pada Lucifer-_sama _kalau kalian bisa dan mampu_,"_

"Kau bercanda, dewa kematian sialan?," Masamune mengeluarkan pedangnya, "Menangkap putri adalah keahlianku!"

"Eits, Masamune, itu bukan di bidangmu saja," sambung Sakon mengeluarkan _dual short swords _miliknya.

"Kalian adalah _Incubus _dan _Samael _terburuk yang kukenal," ejek Keiji datar.

"Apa katamu?!" amuk Masamune.

"He—Hei! Konsentrasi pada kerjaan! Kerjaan, Masamune!" Sakon berusaha menahan Masamune yang ingin menghajar Keiji.

"Huh," Keiji mengangkat tinggi _scythe-_nya, "_Gargoyle,"_

Patung-patung batu malaikat yang berdiri kokoh di depan istana mulai berubah warna dari putih menjadi merah dan wujud mereka ikut berubah menjadi iblis dengan wajah buruk rupa, bertdanuk serta membawa tombak. Patung-patung batu itu mulai berdiri dari tempat mereka berdiam dan terbang menuju Keiji.

"Wow, _Gargoyle _disaat seperti ini—Apa tujuanmu, _Shinigami?" _tanya Sakon sedikit terkejut. Keiji tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakon lalu berjalan menuju para _Gargoyle dan berkata_, "βρείτε αυτές τις πριγκίπισσες (Cari putri-putri itu)"

"Κατανοητό, Δάσκαλε! (Mengerti, Tuanku!)" ucap para _Gargoyle _dan mulai terbang ke dalam istana.

"Kita juga," seru Keiji, "Ayo, masuk ke dalam,"

"_Let's party_!" teriak Masamune bahagia dengan beberapa pasukan iblis yang berbaris di belakangnya, Sakon dan Keiji, "Καταστρέψτε αυτό το μέρος! (Hancurkan tempat ini!)"

"Καταστρέψουν! (Hancurkan!)" teriak para pasukan yang berbaris di belakang geram.

* * *

"Sebelah sini!" seru Sasuke berbelok kiri di lorong istana. Yukimura, Mitsunari dan Hanbei mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dimana para malaikat lain mengungsi?!" tanya Yukimura keras.

"Ruang Medis Prajurit—Kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat ke sana!" jawab Sasuke berlari kencang. Tiga putri lainnya mengikuti.

Ketika sedang berlari, Yukimura menoleh kiri ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya oleh Yukimura, sesosok malaikat perempuan berambut cokelat pendek, bersayap dua dan berpakaian panjang putih terjepit reruntuhan bangungan yang sudah hancur.

"Hei—Ada yang terluka di luar sana!" Yukimura berteriak.

"Yukimura—Ini bukan saatnya meng—" ucapan Mitsunari terhenti ketika melihat empat _Gargoyle _terbang menuju ke arah mereka, "_Gargoyle _di depan kita!"

"Biar aku yang urus mereka—Kalian berbelok saja!" usul Yukimura.

"Cepatlah kembali," ucap Sasuke khawatir. Yukimura mengangguk. Sasuke, Mitsunari dan Hanbei mulai berpisah dengan Yukimura dan berbelok ke arah lain dari Yukimura. Yukimura berlari menuju para _Gargoyle _yang mulai menyerang. Yukimura mengecoh perhatian mereka dengan menghentikan larinya sigap dan melompat keluar jendela dan mulai terbang menuju reruntuhan bangunan dimana ia melihat malaikat yang terjebak diantaranya.

"Ayolah, kawan—Dimana kamu tadi—!" Yukimura segera turun ke tengah reruntuhan dan mulai melacak sosok malaikat yang ia cari.

"Nggh..." bisik seseorang kesakitan.

"Disana!" Yukimura berlari menuju sumber suara itu dan mulai menyingkirkan beberapa keping bangunan yang sudah hancur dan ia mulai menemukan sosok malaikat yang ia cari, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"...Sayap itu..._Ōjo-sama_? Sedang apa anda disini...? Di sini terlalu...uhuk...berbahaya..._ Ōjo-sama,_" tanya malaikat itu dengan suara lemah.

"Sekarang itu tidak menjadi masalah—biar kubantu," Yukimura mulai membantu malaikat itu berdiri,"Nah, sekarang kamu bisa—" Malaikat yang Yukimura bantu terkejut melihat empat _Gargoyle _muncul di belakang Yukimura.

"_Ōjo-sama! _Belakang anda!" teriak malaikat itu.

"Eit—" Yukimura meninju salah satu _Gargoyle _hingga hancur, "Aduh—sakit juga—Motonari-_dono, _kenapa anda tidak membantuku? Sandiwara anda tadi sungguh tidak lucu,"

"Kau pikir orang sedang terluka harus dibiarkan makin terluka—Rasakan!" Motonari menendang _Gargoyle _lain hingga hancur berkeping-keping, "Sekarang sedang perang—Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk seorang putri berada di luar istana di saat seperti ini,"

"Tapi haruskah kubiarkan guru bela diriku kutinggal mati begitu saja?" tanya Yukimura semangat menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Heh," Motonari menyindir ikut menyiapkan kuda-kuda, "Sesayang itukah kau padaku? Itu manis sekali,"

"Lima detik?" tanya Yukimura melirik ke arah Motonari.

"Lima detik—dari sekarang!" Motonari dan Yukimura mulai menghajar dua _Gargoyle _lainnya, "Tiga—" Mereka meninju, "Dua—" Mereka menendang, "Satu!" Mereka membanting dua _Gargoyle _hingga hancur.

"Yay! Kita kombinasi guru-murid yang hebat!" Yukimura memeluk Motonari erat.

"Yukimura—badanku masih sakit!" rintih Motonari kesakitan, "Jangan kencang-ken—" ucapan Motonari terhenti dan badannya mulai terjatuh ke tanah.

"Motonari-_do—_" Yukimura tidak berhasil melanjutkan kalimatnya dan ia ikut terjatuh ke tanah. Di belakang Motonari dan Yukimura yang tak sadarkan diri, Masamune dan Sakon memasang senyum lebar di wajah mereka membawa senjata-senjata mereka yang sudah terlumuri darah dan juga terlihat luka di punggung Motonari dan Yukimura.

"Racun masih berbahaya daripada reruntuhan bangunan, lho~ Gadis-gadisku~" bisik Sakon yang masih tersenyum.

"Heh, _such a beautiful princess,_" ucap Masamune tersenyum sinis.

* * *

"Masih jauhkah Ruang Medis Prajurit?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Sebentar lagi kita sam—" Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat puluhan _Hell Hound, _semacam anjing Neraka berbula merah panas bagaikan api dengan taring dan cakar tajam, muncul di depan mereka dengan geram, "_Hell Hound!"_

"Bagaimana kita bisa melewati mereka semua?" tanya Hanbei panik.

"Biar aku yang urus mereka! Kalian duluan saja!" teriak Sasuke.

"Baiklah—Ayo, Mitsunari!" ajak Hanbei berputar arah kemudian berlari diikuti Mitsunari, "Jangan mati, Sasuke," bisiknya.

"GRAAW!" Para _Hell Hound _mulai mengejar Hanbei dan Mitsunari yang berlari namun Sasuke segera menghalang mereka lalu mengeluarkan pedang di balik _dress-_nya, "Jangan halangi teman-temanku, dasar anjing-anjing yang tidak patuh pada majikannya!" Sasuke mulai menebas dan menusuk kumpulan _Hell Hound. _"Sepuluh—" Sasuke kembali membunuh banyak _Hell Hound, _"Dua puluh—" Sasuke memegang erat pedangnya, "LIMA PULUH!" Lalu mengayunkan pedangnya hingga menimbulkan angin _tornado _besar dan membunuh seluruh _Hell Hound _dalam satu serangan. Sasuke bernapas pelan lalu membanting pedangnya ke lantai.

"...Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan pedang," bisiknya pelan, "Sebaiknya aku segera menyusul hanbei dan Mitsunari—" Sasuke berhenti berbicara dan tubuhnya mulai terjatuh ke lantai. Di depan tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai, Keiji berdiri dihadapannya dengan ekspresi dingin memegang _sycthe _miliknya yang berdarah.

"Sungguh disayangkan—_Ōjo-sama," _ucap Keiji datar.

* * *

"Sedikit lagi—Sampai!" Mitsunari berlari menuju pintu Ruang Medis Prajurit diikuti Hanbei. Mitsunari dan Hanbei tiba di depan pintu Ruang Medis Prajurit dan mulai berusaha membuka pintu, namun terlihat sepertinya pintu itu terkunci.

"Ke—kenapa bisa terkunci begini?! Seharusnya kita menemui malaikat-malaikat yang selamat di sini!" ucap Hanbei kembali panik.

"_Nee-sama, _mundur sebentar," Mitsunari memberi perintah pada Hanbei. Hanbei melangkah mundur pelan dari Mitsunari. Mitsunari ikut melangkah mundur pelan kemudian berlari menuju ke arah pintu masuk Ruang Medis Prajurit, melompat beberapa meter sebelum mendekati pintu masuk, lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke depan pintu, " HEAAAA!" Mitsunari menendang keras pintu itu hingga hancur total.

"Wo...wow...Mitsunari, sejak kapan—" Hanbei terbengong.

"_Nee-sama _pikir aku belajar ini dari siapa selain ayah dan Shingen-_Ōsama?" _tanya Mitsunari tersenyum.

"Hehe...mungkin sudah waktunya aku keluar dari tempat teramanku," sahut Hanbei.

"Maka dari itu—untuk sekali saja, tidak usah datang ke—perpusta..." Ucapan Mitsunari terhenti ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam Ruang Medis Prajurit bersama Hanbei. Dilihatnya oleh mereka, ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat mereka berlindung dengan aman kini menjadi suram. Darah berceceran yang menghiasi dan tumpukan mayat para malaikat yang seharusnya berlindung di ruangan menjadikan suasan di ruangan itu semakin mengerikan.

Tubuh Hanbei mulai gemetar, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat lalu kemudian jatuh berlutut, "Ke...Kenapa...?"

"...Para iblis itu...bagaimana bisa mereka masuk ke tempat ini?" tanya Mitsunari tidak percaya.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak sesosok malaikat perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka dan mengarahkan senjata api tipe _IMI Desert Eagle. _Ia berambut bob pendek hitam, berpakaian tertutup berwarna putih, bersayap dua dan kedua tangannya gemetar saat mengarahkan senjatanya pada Mitsunari dan Hanbei. Mitsunari menoleh perlahan ke belakang dan terkejut melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya, "..Katsu...ie?"

"Gadis pengantar surat itu...?" Hanbei ikut menoleh ke belakang dan ikut terkejut, "Katsuie—kau baik-baik saja...?"

"...Mitsunari-_sama..._Hanbei-_sama...?" _tanya Katsuie yang kemudian menangis.

"Tidak apa. Ini kami," Hanbei mengulurkan tangannya pada Katsuie. Katsuie segera melempar senjata api yang ia pegang lalu berlari menuju Hanbei dan Mitsunari kemudian memeluk mereka erat, "Mereka membawa beberapa perempuan...dan membunuh seluruh pria..." jelas Katsuie sambil menangis.

Hanbei dan Mitsunari terdiam sambil bertukar pandang, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Katsuie, "Apa mereka memberi tahu sesuatu lagi?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Iya, mereka bilang—" Ucapan Katsuie terpotong ketika dinding di belakang Mitsunari dan Hanbei tiba-tiba hancur. Mitsunari, Hanbei dan Katsuie segera menunduk menghindari puing-puing yang hancur. Dilihatnya oleh mereka, dua iblis muncul dengan senyuman lebar nan sinis.

"KEJUTAN! AHAHAHAHA!" Sakon muncul dengan dinding ruangan yang sudah ia hancurkan.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Mitsunari keras.

"Oh..Jadi dua putri lainnya bersembunyi disini. Sakon, kau payah dalam melacak orang," ejek Masamune yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hei, aku berusaha semampuku!" omel Sakon.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini..?" bisik Hanbei yang berusaha melindungi Katsuie dan Mitsunari.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami, _Ōjo-sama," _Sakon membungkukkan badanya pelan, "Namaku Sakon Shima—_Samael Type," _jelas Sakon.

"Masamune Date. _Incubus Type," _Masamune mengikuti, "Sekarang, _Ōjo-sama, _menyerahlah dan ikut kami," ajaknya mengulurkan tangan pada ketiga malaikat yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kami ikut dengan kalian?! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Mitsunari kesal.

"Baiklah, Sakon. Kau benar untuk yang sekarang—Para malaikat memang susah diajak untuk bernegoisasi," ucap Masamune pasrah.

"Eh, benarkah? Wow, malaikat sungguh makhluk yang merepotkan," Sakon dan Masamune menghilang di hadapan mereka.

"Cepat lari dari sini!" pinta Hanbei sambil menarik tangan Mitsunari dan Katsuie lalu berlari keluar ruangan. Sedikit lagi mereka keluar, Sakon dan Masamune muncul di hadapan mereka dengan senjata pedang di tangan mereka,"_Surprise!"_

"Tidak—" Hanbei berhenti mendadak lalu melepaskan tangan Katsuie dan Mitsunari genggamannya dan mendorong mereka ke belakang. Hanbei tertusuk di bagian perut oleh Masamune.

"_Nee-sama!" _Mitsunari teriak histeris.

"Tunggu—dimana iblis yang satunya—MITSUNARI-_SAMA_!" Katsuie terkejut melihat Sakon muncul mendadak di belakang Mitsunari. Katsuie mendorong keras Mitsunari menjauh dari Sakon dan tertusuk di pundak dan berdarah.

"Tch!" geram Sakon.

"Katsuie!" Mitsunari berteriak.

"..._Ōjo-sama..._Cepat pergi dari sini," itulah yang Katsuie ucapkan pada Mitsunari.

"Tapi—kalian—" Mitsunari mulai panik melihat Hanbei dan Katsuie yang terluka.

"Cepat pergi ke tempat para raja!" pinta Hanbei pada Mitsunari menahan pedang Masamune yang menusuk perutnya, "Ugh...!"

"Cepat pergi, Mitsunari-_sama!" _teriak Katsuie pada Mitsunari. Mitsunari mengangguk pelan lalu terbang keluar ruangan menuju tempat Hideyoshi dan Shingen berada sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkan dia sendirian begitu saja, hah?!" Sakon menekan keras pedangnya menembus pundak Katsuie.

"Aagh—" Katsuie merintih kesakitan, "Mitsunari-_sama..._bukan orang yang akan lari begitu saja," ucapnya tersenyum pada Sakon.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakon tersenyum balik pada Katsuie_, "Tapi dia belum bertemu kedua raja lagi, bukan?"_

"Apa maksud omonganmu itu...?" tanya Hanbei pada Masamune.

"Putri bernama Mitsunari tadi belum bertemu lagi dengan kedua raja, bukan?" Masamune bertanya balik, "Karena kedua raja sekarang—"

"_Sudah tumbang di tangan kami,"_

* * *

Mitsunari berdiri diam mengamati ruang raja yang sudah hancur dan penuh dengan mayat para prajurit Surga yang tumbang akibat terbunuh dalam perang. Ia melihat Hideyoshi dan Shingen terbaring lemah di depan singgasana mereka, dengan seorang iblis berpakaian serba tertutup serta membawa _scythe _berdiri diantara kedua raja.

"..." Mitsunari terbengong melihat ayah dan rekannya terbaring lemah dan berusaha masuk ke dalam.

"MITSUNARI! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Hideyoshi. Mitsunari terkejut dan segera berhenti mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Ugh..." Shingen merintih kesakitan.

"Shingen, kawanku...Jangan menyerah dulu," ucap Hideyoshi pada temannya.

Iblis berpakaian tertutup yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lalu menginjak tangan kiri Shingen dan tangan kanan Hideyoshi dengan kasar. Hideyoshi dan Shingen merintih kesakitan. Amarah Mitsunari mulai menaik karena menyaksikan apa yang terjadi.

"...Kasar sekali..._Shinigami—_Bukan...Keiji Maeda," ucap Hideyoshi pada iblis itu. Keiji hanya menatap datar Hideyoshi yang terkapar lemah, "Memalukan sekali...Hideyoshi Toyotomi dan Shingen Takeda," ucapnya dingin pada Hideyoshi.

"Telat sekali...Kenapa baru berperang secara langsung sekarang? Bukankah iblis senang berperang maka dari itu perang adalah hidup mereka?" ejek Shingen pada Keiji. Keiji tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shingen dan menginjak semakin kencang tangan Shingen dan Hideyoshi, "Ugh!"

"Bagaimana kalau kuakhiri semua ini, Hideyoshi dan Shingen?" tanya Keiji pada kedua raja. Shingen dan Hideyoshi terbengong melihat Masamune dan Sakon yang muncul di belakang Keiji lalu menebas dan memenggal kepala Hideyoshi dan Shingen hingga terlempar dan menggelinding mengenai kedua kaki Mitsunari. Kedua kaki Mitsunari merasakan darah dari kedua kepala raja hingga merinding, kemudian berlutut lalu mengambil kepala ayahnya dan menangis histeris, "TIDAK!"

Mitsunari mengangkat wajahnya yang geram dan penuh dengan amarah menatap dendam Keiji yang berada di depannya. Keiji tersenyum melihat wajah Mitsunari, "Ekspresi yang bagus,"

"Hei, Keiji. Kita bisa cepat pergi dari sini? Orang ini berat sekali!" protes Masamune yang menggedong Hanbei yang tak sadarkan diri di pundaknya.

"Untunglah aku tidak membawa orang itu," Sakon tertawa menggendong Katsuie yang pingsan di pundaknya.

Mitsunari terkejut melihat Masamune dan Sakon yang sudah membawa Katsuie dan Hanbei, lalu mulai tak sadarkan diri setelah Keiji memukul kepalanya keras hingga terbaring di lantai memeluk kepala ayahnya hingga wajah dan pakaiannya bersimbah darah.

"Φέρτε τους. Και να τους παρουσιάσει στο βασιλιά μας. (Bawa mereka. Dan serahkan pada raja kita.)" ucap Keiji pada Sakon dan Masamune.

"Sungguh? _Aww, gimme a break!" _omel Masamune meraih tangan kiri Mitsunari.

"Bawa saja, ayo, bawa," ucap Sakon meraih tangan kanan Mitsunari lalu menyeretnya keluar bersama Masamune.

"_Αντίο__, __αγαπητέ__Ουρανό και__Βασιλέων__. (Selamat tinggal, Surga dan kedua rajanya.)"_

Istana Hideyoshi dan Shingen perlahan mulai runtuh dan kobaran api mulai tersebar luas. Mayat Shingen dan hideyoshi perlahan tertimpa reruntuhan dan terkubur bersama serta terbakar besar.

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,"_

* * *

"_Hanbei-neesama...Sasuke-sama...Yukimura...Katsuie...Semuanya...Kalian dimana?"_

Mitsunari membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya beberapa iblis sedang meremas tubuhnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Mitsunari terkejut.

"ξύπνησε (Dia telah terbangun)" ucap salah seorang iblis.

"Lepaskan aku—" Mitsunari berusaha menggerakan tangannya namun terkejut ketika melihat kedua tangannya terikat rantai di atas kepalanya, "A—apa...?!"

"Mitsunari-_dono!" _teriak seseorang di sebelah kirinya.

"Yukimura!" Mitsunari panik melihat Yukimura yang tubuhnya juga diremas beberapa iblis.

"Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya!" Yukimura meronta kencang pada para iblis yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Yukimura—Jangan meronta—" ucapan Mitsunari terhenti ketika ia melihat sekitarnya: puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan tersebar dimana-mana, tiang-tiang bangunan yang hanya setengah bahkan seperempat saja berdiri kokoh, kobaran api di sekitar, tanah kering nan tandus, para iblis yang terus menerus berteriak serta udara yang sesak. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah tangga panjang yang mengarah pada sebuah tempat gelap yang tak ia ketahui. Mitsunari melihat seluruh malaikat yang selamat diikat dengan rantai dan digantungkan sama seperti dirinya. Mitsunari pun menyadari lokasi mereka sekarang: "Neraka...Ini di tengah Neraka" bisiknya pelan.

"Σιωπή! (Diam!)" teriak seorang iblis yang berada di tempat gelap dimana terhubunganya tangga panjang yang Mitsunari lihat. Muncullah seorang iblis berpakaian hitam tak terkancing sehingga dada dan otot badannya terlihat, bercelana panjang hitam, dan memakai mantel merah yang dikancingkan di pundak kirinya, serta berwajah suram dengan luka berada di pipi kirinya, bersayap empat dan berambut cokelat rapi ke belakang serta berpupil merah, "Δεν είναι η κατάλληλη στιγμή για να πάρει θορυβώδες! (Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berisik!)" ucapnya marah.

"Αυτός είναι ο δήμιος. Έχουμε την καλύτερη κλείσει τα στόματά μας επάνω! (Itu adalah Algojo. Lebih baik kita diam!)" Mitsunari mendengar seorang iblis berbisik pada iblis yang lain. Namun, Mitsunari tidak mengerti apa yang mereka ucapkan karena Mitsunari tidak mengenal bahasa tersebut.

"Pada hari ini, hari kemenangan kita—dimana kedua raja Surga dan negara mereka berhasil kita rebut—" ucap Algojo mengumumkan, "Dan sekarang, para malaikat yang selamat—tahanan kita—akan segera dieksekusi saat ini juga!" Para iblis berteriak keras sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Eksekusi katamu?!" tanya Mitsunari marah.

"Mitsunari-_dono—" _panggil Yukimura pada Mitsunari, "Lihat di atas sana," ucapnya. Mitsunari menoleh ke atas tempat dimana iblis tadi berbicara. Dilihatnya wajah-wajah yang tak familiar baginya: Shinigami berpakaian tertutup dan membawa _scythe, _seorang _Incubus _yang sedang menyilang kedua tangannya dan _Samael _yang sedang melihat ke bawah. Mitsunari menjadi geram melihat mereka, "Mereka yang membunuh ayah kita, Yukimura..."

"..." Yukimura terdiam mendengar ucapan Mitsunari dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, di atas tempat dimana iblis tadi berpidato, iblis itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah singgasana merah bercabang tanduk kemudian berlutut dihadapan seorang iblis bermantel tudung hitam, bertato model sulur di sisi kanan tubuhnya; dari atas muka, leher, hingga badan sampai batas pinggangnya; _topless _hingga badan telanjangnya terlihat dan bercelana panjang hitam sedang duduk silang dan tangan kanan menahan wajahnya yang berpupil merah dan berambut pendek _mohawk _cokelat, "Eksekusi akan dimulai, _Lucifer-sama," _ucap iblis itu.

"Kojuuro...bukankah sudah kubilang seluruh eksekusi ini bergantung padamu dan Keiji?" tanya Lucifer itu.

"Ini hari kemenangan anda, _Lucifer-sama. _Sebaiknya anda juga ikut turun tangan dalam eksekusi ini," jawab Kojuuro.

Lucifer itu segera bangkit dari singgasananya dan segera berjalan maju hingga wujudnya terlihat oleh seluruh iblis di tengah Neraka, "Baiklah—Jika itu yang kau mau," ucapnya tersenyum sinis.

"Ο Κύριός μας! (Raja kami!)" teriak seluruh iblis, "L_ucifer-sama!" _Lucifer hanya mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"_Lucifer-sama—" _panggil Kojuuro bangkit dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kojuuro, panggil saja namaku seperti biasanya," respon Lucifer itu.

"Baiklah—Ieyasu-_sama," _ucap Kojuuro tersenyum, "Eksekusi akan segera dimulai,"

"_Hey, Ieyasu!" _panggil Masamune dari sisi kiri Ieyasu, "Jangan buat aku kecewa! Eksekusi ini adalah eksekusi terbesar di Neraka!" ucapnya kesal.

"Ieyasu-_sama_~ Tak usah dengar ucapan Masamune," sahut Sakon yang berdiri di sebelah Masamune, "Nanti yang bagus-bagus terbunuh duluan,"

"Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali," lanjut Keiji dingin dari sisi kanan Ieyasu, "Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam, aku bisa meminta Ieyasu-_sama _untuk mengeksekusi kalian,"

"Tuh kan, Keiji jadi marah!" omel Sakon pada Masamune.

"Sepertinya ini menarik," ucap Kojuuro segera berdiri di sebelah Keiji, "Kau punya daftarnya?"

"Ya," balas Keiji memberikan gulungan kulit manusia pada Kojuuro, "Sudah kutulis semua nama para malaikat itu—" Kojuuro segera membuka gulungan yang diberikan Keiji dan membaca isinya, "—kuharapkan tidak ada yang mengejutkanmu," lanjut Keiji.

"...Ini benar-benar menarik," Kojuuro tertawa kecil, "Sekarang kita mulai eksekusinya,"

Mitsunari hanya bisa terdiam dari bawah melihat apa yang para iblis itu lakukan di atas, "(Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa mereka tertawa?")

"HANBEI TAKENAKA! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)" panggil Kojuuro keras. Mitsunari terkejut ketika mendengar nama kakaknya dipanggil, "Hanbei-_neesama?!" _Kemudian menoleh ke arah Hanbei yang tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan terikat rantai di seluruh tubuhnya dan digiring oleh beberapa iblis ke depan tangga singgasana, "Kojuuro-_sama, _orang ini belum sadarkan diri," ucap salah seorang iblis.

"Ieyasu-_sama, _apa keputusan anda?" tanya Kojuuro pada Ieyasu. Ieyasu terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum, "Tak usah eksekusi makhluk itu—" ucapnya keras.

"EEEEH?!" para iblis dan malaikat di tengah Neraka terkejut mendengar ucapan dari pemimpin Neraka itu. Sesaat, Mitsunari menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah..." bisiknya.

"—Keiji, kuserahkan makhluk itu menjadi milikmu," lanjut Ieyasu. Keiji sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan pemimpinnya itu—terlihat dari kedua pupilnya yang mengecil, "...Kau bercanda, Ieyasu-_sama?" _tanya Keiji.

"Apa katamu?!" Mitsunari dan Yukimura berteriak kaget, "HEI! APA MAKSUD UCAPANMU ITU?!" tanya Yukimura marah.

"Haha, sudah kuduga mereka tak menyukainya," Ieyasu tertawa santai.

"KAU BERCANDA?!" Mitsunari berteriak kesal, "_SHINIGAMI _ITU MEMBUNUH KEDUA RAJA KAMI DAN SEKARANG KAU MALAH MENYERAHKAN KAKAKKU MENJADI MILIKNYA! KAU SUDAH GILA?!"

"Hei, _Angel! _Sopanlah sedikit pada Ieyasu!" omel Masamune pada Mitsunari.

"...Nggh.." Hanbei yang terbaring mulai membuka kedua matanya lalu segera bangkit dari tidurnya, "...Hah...?!" Hanbei mulai kaget bukan main, "Di—dimana ini...?!"

"Hanbei-_neesama!" _teriak Mitsunari dari kejauhan.

"Ah, baguslah. Dia sudah sadar," ucap Ieyasu, "Bagaimana, Keiji?" tanyanya sekali lagi pada _shinigami _itu.

"...Baiklah. Kuambil dia," jawab Keiji yang segera terbang turun ke bawah dan mendarat di depan Hanbei yang panik. Hanbei mulai bergerak mundur namun rantai yang mengikatnya diraih Keiji dan ditariknya Hanbei dengan kasar yang segera berdiri. Emosi Mitsunari mulai naik melihat kakaknya diperlakukan demikian.

"...Hentikan—Hyaa!" Hanbei ditarik paksa ke depan Keiji dan melihat dirinya dilihat oleh para iblis yang menyaksikannya di depan, "...Ku—kumohon...Jangan bunuh aku..." ucapnya memohon.

"Diamlah," bisik Keiji yang segera menutup kedua mata Hanbei dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bergerak ke dada kanan Hanbei. Keiji perlahan membuka mulutnya lebar dan menunjukkan kedua taringnya yang tajam, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku," Keiji menggigit leher kanan Hanbei dan Hanbei mulai berteriak.

Mitsunari yang kesal melihatnya berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan rantai yang melilitnya namun tenaganya kurang. Mitsunari hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan kakaknya terluka begitu saja.

"Augh—lepaskan...kumohon," ucap Hanbei. Keiji bisa mengetahui Hanbei memohon sambil menangis karena tangannya mulai terasa basah, "Kumohon...lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak," Keiji menggigit lebih dalam dan tangan kanannya mulai meremas dada Hanbei. Hanbei mendesah dan sedikit berteriak, "Ahh..!"

"Vu—vulgar sekali...!" ucap Yukimura dengan wajah merah keunguan.

"Ku—kumohon...aah...lepaskan aku..." Hanbei merintih kesakitan. _Dress _miliknya mulai terlumuri darahnya sendiri. Keiji tidak menanggapi ucapan Hanbei dan terus menusuk kedua taringnya lebih dalam hingga seluruh taringnya menancap ke dalam leher Hanbei. Sesaat kemudian, Keiji menarik paksa taringnya keluar dari leher Hanbei—membua darah Hanbei menyebar ke wajah Keiji. Tempat dimana Hanbei tergigit mulai menunjukkan sebuah simbol—sebuah bulu sayap merah. Hanbei kembali lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di tangan Keiji.

"Hei, hei, _shinigami," _seru seorang iblis tua bertopeng perak model paruh burung dan berpakaian jubah tertutup dan bertudung, bersayap empat dan membawa tongkat jalan serta seekor burung kakaktua kuning dengan sayap yang sudah patah di pundaknya—duduk di kejauhan bersama sekelompok iblis berpakaian ala bajak laut, "Jangan menggigitnya terlalu dalam. Dia bisa saja mati kehabisan darah,"

"Ah—_Nebiros-sama," _ucap Keiji, "Tumben sekali anda datang,"

Mitsunari menoleh ke arah _Nebiros _yang Keiji panggil. Mitsunari sedikit merinding melihatnya karena menurutnya—sosok _Nebiros _itu cukup mengerikan.

"Είναι ο κύριος μαριονέτα - Τι σύμπτωση για να έρθει εδώ. (Itu adalah si pembuat boneka (Nebiros). Tumben sekali dia datang kemari.)" Yukimura mendengar salah seorang iblis berkata.

("Sial...aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan...") bisik Yukimura kesal.

"Saya kira anda sibuk memahat boneka—" ucap Keiji dengan nada mengejek, "Apa anda kemari karena anda kehabisan inspirasi dalam membuat boneka berikutnya?"

"Bibir yang tajam—sudah kuduga dari seorang _shinigami—_tidak mengenal sopan santun," balas Nebiros.

"Wah...mereka bertengkar lagi..." ucap seorang iblis yang berada di depan Mitsunari.

("Bertengkar...? Kukira iblis-iblis ini menghargai satu sama lain...") Mitsunari sedikit terkejut.

"Η εκτέλεση έχει ολοκληρωθεί! Αυτός ο Άγγελος! Ανήκει σε αυτό το θεό Θάνατος! (Eksekusi telah dilaksanakan! Malaikat ini! Adalah milik _Shinigami _ini!)" ucap Kojuuro keras. Para iblis berteriak.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan...?" tanya Mitsunari bingung.

"MOTONARI MOURI! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)" panggi Kojuuro lagi. Yukimura terkejut mendengar nama Motonari terpanggil. Sama seperti Hanbei, Motonari digiring ke depan tangga dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri dan mulai dibaringkan dengan keadaan terikat rantai.

"Keputusan anda, Ieyasu-_sama," _ucap Kojuuro pada Ieyasu yang menyilang kedua tangannya.

"_Nebiros_—kuserahkan orang ini padamu," jelas Ieyasu keras pada _Nebiros_ yang duduk di kejauhan. _Nebiros_ hanya terdiam. Seorang iblis yang berdiri di sebelahnya; berbadan besar dan berjenggot serta berkumis tebal, memakai penutup kepala putih yang diikat ke belakang dan berpakaian layaknya bajak laut; berkata pada Nebiros, "Keputusan anda, _Aniki,"_

_Nebiros_ dan Ieyasu saling bertukar pandang. Ieyasu terus tersenyum pada Nebiros sedangkan _Nebiros_ diam tak berkata sepatah kata apapun.

"Bisa saja malaikat ini bisa menjadi pendampingmu, _Nebiros" _ucap Ieyasu, "Karena kau—_Nebiros—_satu-satunya iblis tipe '_Nebiros' _itu sendiri,"

"..." _Nebiros_ kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Motonari yang terbaring, "...Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya," _Nebiros _mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mulai menggerakkan jari jemarinya. Motonari yang terbaring mulai melayang dengan sendirinya dan kemudian bergerak melayang ke arah _Nebiros_ dan mendarat di atas _Nebiros _yang duduk terdiam di kursinya. _Nebiros_ mulai mengangkat sedikit rok Motonari hingga paha kirinya yang halus terlihat jelas.

"...Maha karya yang bagus," puji _Nebiros _menggerakan jari telunjuknya perlahan di paha Motonari lalu kemudian kuku jari telunjuknya mulai memanjang dan menusuk paha kiri Motonari dan darah mulai mengalir dari pahanya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, _Nebiros _menarik perlahan kukunya keluar dan mulai muncul sebuah simbol di paha Motonari—sebilah pedang, "Sekarang, kau adalah bonekaku," bisik _Nebiros _di telinga Motonari.

"Η εκτέλεση έχει ολοκληρωθεί! Ο πλοίαρχος μαριονέτα έχει στην κατοχή του αυτόν τον άγγελο! (Eksekusi telah dilaksanakan! _Nebiros _telah mengambil malaikat tersebut!)" ucap Kojuuro keras. Para iblis kembali berteriak.

("Aku sedikit mengerti—Apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'eksekusi' ini—menjadikan kami sebagai 'milik' mereka—benar-benar tindakan yang keiji—") Mitsunari menoleh ke arah Yukimura mulai menangis ketakutan. Mitsunari yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan Yukimura.

"Yukimura...tenanglah. Kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Mitsunari pelan pada Yukimura dari kejauhan. Yukimura mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Beberapa malaikat mulai dipanggil satu-persatu, namun tak semuanya kembali dalam keadaan selamat...

"KASUGA! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)"

"...Ratakan dia dengan besi panas," ucap Ieyasu.

Seorang malaikat berambut kuning panjang di kedua sisi telinganya dan pendek dibelakang mulai tertimpa besi panas berukuran kotak besar. Besi itu kemudian diangkat dan malaikat itu telah mati rata dan seluruh organ tubuhnya hancur karena terjepit.

"TSURUHIME! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)"

"...Tenggelamkan dia di kolam api,"

Malaikat bertubuh mungil dan berambut bob pendek cokelat itu diikat di atas kolam api dengan tali. Kemudian tali itu dilepas sehingga malaikat itu tenggelam ke dalam kolam api yang panas. Tali itu ditarik kembali, dan malaikat yang terikat bersamanya sudah menjadi tulang belulang. Mitsunari dan Yukimura yang melihatnya semakin ketakutan.

"Η εκτέλεση έχει ολοκληρωθεί! Τώρα ο Άγγελος είναι νεκρός! (Eksekusi telah dilaksanakan! Malaikat itu sudah mati!)" ucap Kojuuro keras. Para iblis kembali berteriak kencang.

"...Uhh..." Yukimura mulai menitikkan air mata.

"YUKIMURA SANADA! KATSUIE SHIBATA! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)" panggil Kojuuro. Mitsunari dan Yukimura terkejut karena untuk kali ini—dua orang terpanggil dalam satu eksekusi.

"Mi—mitsunari-_dono..." _Yukimura mulai menangis dan ditarik oleh beberapa iblis dan membawanya untuk dieksekusi.

"Yukimura!" teriak Mitsunari memanggil Yukimura yang sudah dibawa jauh ke tempat eksekusi.

Sesampainya di tempat eksekusi, Yukimura menoleh ke arah Katsuie yang juga menangis di sebelahnya.

"Katsuie-_dono..._ Yukimura memanggil Katsuie pelan.

"...Yukimura-_sama..._" Katsuie membalas masih menangis.

"Mengejutkan sekali anda memilih dua nama dipanggil bersamaan, Ieyasu-_sama," _komen Kojuuro pada Ieyasu, "Keputusan anda"

"Masamune, Sakon—Kuserahkan mereka pada kalian," ucap Ieyasu.

"_Did you just say new toy?" _Masamune tersenyum lebar.

"Asyik~ Mainan baru~" Sakon melompat langsung ke bawah diikuti Masamune dan mendarat di depan Yukimura dan Katsuie yang terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Hai, kalian," sapa Masamune dan Sakon bersamaan dan tersenyum sinis, "INGAT KAMI?"

"...Kalian...!" bisik Katsuie.

"Ayah...dimana dia—Kyaaa!" Masamune membanting Yukimura keras hingga ia terbaring lemah dengan Masamune diatasnya, "Uhh..." rintihnya menangis.

"_So, you're daddy's girl, eh~? Too bad, daddy is dead!" _Masamune merobek gaun Yukimura dengan paksa hingga badannya terlihat oleh Masamune, "Ah, menarik sekali," Masamune mendekati pusar Yukimura kemudian menggigitnya dalam hingga Yukimura mendesah pelan karena sensasinya yang menggelitik, "Uhn..."

"Yukimura-_sama—" _Katsuie yang terkejut melihat Yukimura didorong oleh Sakon dan terbanting ke tanah, "He—hei!"

"A, a, a," Sakon meraih tangan kanan Katsuie, "Jangan cemburu melihat Masamune menggoda temanmu—Kau telah kugoda," Sakon menggigit tangan Katsuie dan Katsuie mulai merintih kesakitan, "Ugh—lepaskan!"

"Tch, berisik sekali—" Sakon dan Masamune yang kesal mendengar rintihan Katsuie mulai menggigit keras Yukimura dan Katsuie. Kedua malaikat itu berteriak dan kedua iblis itu melepaskan gigitan mereka pada akhirnya—simbol berbentuk hati bersayap satu sisi kiri pada tangan kanan Katsuie sementara simbol hati bersayap satu sisi kanan pada pusar Yukimura. Yukimura dan Katsuie perlahan menutup kedua mata mereka dan terbaring dirangkul oleh Masamune dan Sakon.

"Η εκτέλεση έχει ολοκληρωθεί! Αυτοί οι τύποι γυναικάς έχουν τη δική τους αγγέλους! (Eksekusi telah dilaksanakan! Dua iblis penggoda wanita ini telah mendapatkan malaikat mereka masing-masing!)" ucap Kojuuro.

"Oi, Kojuuro! _Bully _nih ceritanya?!" amuk Masamune.

"Kojuuro-_san _jahat...!" ucap Sakon sedih.

("Mereka berdua itu—walau terlihat bodoh tapi jangan dianggap remeh...") ucap Mitsunari dalam hati.

"SASUKE SARUTOBI! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)" Kojuuro memanggil.

"Sasuke-_sama...!" _bisik Mitsunari terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke digiring oleh beberapa iblis dan dibawa ke tempat eksekusi. Sasuke hanya terduduk diam tidak mengucapkan sepatah dua kata pun.

"Keputusan anda, Ieyasu-_sama," _ucap Kojuuro.

Ieyasu menggaruk dagunya, "Kojuuro, dia milikmu," ucapnya.

"Anda serius?" tanya Kojuuro. Ieyasu membalasnya dengan anggukan, "Baiklah jika anda berkata demikian," Kojuuro melompat ke bawah dan mendarat di hadapan Sasuke yang hanya terdiam. Kojuuro menghampirinya pelan lalu duduk jongkok dan mengangkat rok Sasuke hingga pahanya terlihat. Sasuke berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbicara.

"Bentuk yang indah," ucap Kojuuro menggerakkan tangannya mengelus paha kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam, "..."

"Heh. Berani juga tidak merespon," Kojuuro mengangkat paha kanan Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Kojuuro mulai membuka mulutnya dan menggigit paha kanan Sasuke dalam hingga berdarah. Sasuke merintih pelan, "Uhh..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Kojuuro menghisap darah Sasuke, "Kau merasa baikan?" Kojuuro kembali menggigit paha Sasuke lebih dalam. Sasuke berusaha keras menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang hingga berdarah.

"Uhh..!" Sasuke merintih pelan. Kojuuro akhirnya melepaskan gigitannya dan sebuah simbol dari tempat ia menggigit—sebuah petir bercabang. Sasuke yang merasa tubuhnya mulai melemah segera dibawa oleh Kojuuro ke tempat singgasana Ieyasu berada. Kojuuro bertukar pandang dengan Ieyasu lalu berteriak, "Η εκτέλεση έχει ολοκληρωθεί! Αυτό Άγγελος είναι δικό μου! (Eksekusi telah dilaksanakan! Malaikat ini milikku!)" Para iblis pun berteriak membalasnya.

Mitsunari mulai berkeringat dingin—jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga ia sendiri bisa merasakannya. Kojuuro kembali membaca daftar yang diberikan Keiji lalu berkata, "MITSUNARI ISHIDA! Έτοιμος να εκτελεστεί! (Siap untuk dieksekusi!)"

Mitsunari mulai ditarik oleh beberapa iblis yang siap membawanya ke tempat pengeksekusian, "Le—lepaskan aku!" Mitsunari berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Kojuuro..." panggil Ieyasu sambil menatap Mitsunari dari kejauhan, "Siapa malaikat yang dari tadi berisik itu?"

"Namanya adalah Mitsunari Ishida. Putri kedua dari Raja Hideyoshi Toyotomi," jelas Kojuuro pada pemimpinnya.

"Hee...berisik sekali," komen Ieyasu.

"Είναι πολύ θορυβώδης! (Orang ini berisik sekali!)" protes salah seorang iblis yang berusaha menggiring Mitsunari ke tempat eksekusi.

"Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή από το να την αναγκάσει! (Kita tidak punya cara lain selain memaksanya!)" seorang iblis lain mulai menarik rantai yang mengikat di leher Mitsunari dengan kasar.

"Uhuk!" Mitsunari terbatuk karena tercekik rantai tersebut," Sa—sakit...!" rintihnya. Para iblis itu berhasil menarik Mitsunari ke tempat eksekusi dan membaringkannya.

"Ini adalah putri terakhir yang kita eksekusi setelah Hanbei Takenaka, Yukimura Sanada dan Sasuke Sarutobi—" Kojuuro menoleh ke arah Ieyasu yang berwajah sangat serius dan mulai bangkit dari singgasananya dan turun perlahan menghampiri Mitsunari, "I—Ieyasu-_sama_?"

"...Ieyasu-_sama?_" tanya Keiji.

"Ieyasu-_sama _bangkit dari singgasananya!" seru Sakon.

"Apa? Tumben sekali..." balas Masamune.

"_Lucifer..._Sedang apa dia turun menghampiri malaikat itu?" _Nebiros _bertanya.

Ieyasu berhenti tepat di depan Mitsunari, kemudian duduk jongkok lalu meraih wajah Mitsunari, "Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Ieyasu pada Mitsunari, "Aku sedang mencari seorang istri yang tepat untuk melahirkan keturunanku—Dan kelihatannya, aku sudah menemukannya," jelas Ieyasu tersneyum pada Mitsunari. Mitsunari yang kesal meludahi wajah Ieyasu. Seluruh iblis yang melihat kejadian itu mengamuk besar.

"HEI! JANGAN MELUDAHI IEYASU SEMBARANGAN!" amuk Masamune kesal.

"Malaikat itu—apa dia tidak diajarkan sopan santun?!" gertak Nebiros.

"Ieyasu-_sama!" _Kojuuro terkejut.

"...Haha...tidak apa-apa..." Ieyasu menyapu wajahnya dari bekas ludah Mitsunari, "Tidak apa-apa jika dia menolak—"

"PERSETAN DENGANMU, _LUCIFER_!" amuk Mitsunari, "KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAHKU, SHINGEN-_ŌSAMA, _DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN AKU MENIKAH DENGANMU?! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENJADI ISTRIMU!"

"Ooh," Ieyasu bersiul, "Benarkah?" tanyanya pada Mitsunari sambil memberi kode pada seseorang, "Keiji,"

"Saya mengerti," Keiji mengeluarkan sebilah pedang dan mulai menempatkannya di tengah dada Hanbei.

"_Nee-sama!" _Mitsunari berteriak histeris.

"Bagaimana? Kau yang mati—atau kakakmu?" tanya Ieyasu dingin pada Mitsunari. Mitsunari terdiam dan air matanya mulai menetes pelan, "Siapa kau sebenarnya...?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Aku adalah _Lucifer—" _Ieyasu membungkuk sedikit dan mulai membuka lebar sayapnya yang besar. Mitsunari terkejut melihat jumlah sayap yang dimiliki Ieyasu: dua belas sayap-enam sayap malaikat di sisi kanannya dan enam sayap iblis di sisi kirinya, "Pemimpin di tempat ini—Dan kau," Ieyasu membungkuk dekat pada Mitsunari dan segera menutup gelap Mitsunari dengan kedua belas sayapnya, "Akan menjadi milikku,"

"Hen—Hentikan!" Mitsunari berteriak ketika Ieyasu merobek bajunya hingga tubuh Mitsunari terlihat sepenuhnya dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tubuh yang bagus," ucap Ieyasu menjilat kedua bibirnya.

"Tu—tunggu!" Mitsunari berusaha mencegah Ieyasu yang ingin merobek pakaian dalamnya namun gagal. Ieyasu berhasil merobek _bra _dan celana dalam Mitsunari hingga Mitsunari menjadi telanjang di hadapan Ieyasu.

"Kau tidak terlihat terlalu menikmatinya," ucap Ieyasu, "Boleh kubantu?" Ieyasu mulai memasukkan jarinya ke dalam Mitsunari. Mitsunari yang merasakan sesuatu bergerak di dalam dirinya mulai mendesah, "A—Aah!"

"Eh—merespon secepat itu? Hebat juga," Ieyasu menggerakan jarinya lebih dalam dan Mitsunari terus mendesah tak tahan dengan sensasi yang Ieyasu berikan, "Nnhh—_Lucifer—_Hentika—Aah!"

"Itu suara yang ingin kudengar—" Ieyasu menarik keluar jarinya dari dalam Mitsunari dan mulai 'memasukkan' dirinya ke dalam Mitsunari. Mitsunari terkejut ketika sesuatu yang lebih besar bergerak di dalamnya, "Tidak—Jangan—!"

"Hahaha—AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ieyasu tertawa lepas, "KAU SUKA ITU, MITSUNARI ISHIDA?!" tanya Ieyasu keras sambil mendorong paksa ke dalam Mitsunari. Mitsunari berteriak histeris dan menggaruk tangan Ieyasu yang berada disampingnya. Darah mulai mengalir diantara kedua kaki Mitsunari akibat dipaksanya Ieyasu untuk 'masuk' ke dalam Mitsunari. Mitsunari menangis kesakitan sekaligus mendesah akibat rangsangan surgawi yang ia terima, "Aah—_Lucifer—_Kumohon—Aah—Cepat keluarkan—" Ieyasu menghiraukan permintaan Mitsunari dan kemudian meremas dada kiri Mitsunari dan mulai menggiggitnya keras hingga berdarah. Mitsunari mendesah sambil menjambak rambut Ieyasu kuat, "He—Hentikan!"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu," Ieyasu mendorong dan menarik keluar-masuk Mitsunari berkali-kali hingga Mitsunari merasa tubuhnya mulai tak mendengar perintah dari pikirannya. Tatapannya mulai buram dan pikirannya mulai kacau, "Aaah—_Lucifer—Lucifer—"_

"Mitsunari—ugh—ini benar-benar kenikmatan dari surga! SIAL! AKU BISA MERUSAKMU!" amuk Ieyasu mendorong keluar-masuk Mitsunari semakin cepat hingga desahan Mitsunari menjadi semakin keras, "Aah-hentikan—aah!"

"SIAL! AKU SUDAH MENCAPAI KLIMAKSKU!" teriak ieyasu.

"Tidak—kumoho—AAAAHH!" Mitsunari terkejut merasakan cairan yang merasuki bagian dalam dirinya. Badannya gemetar dan pandangannya mulai tak fokus dan pada akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Ieyasu yang mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam Mitsunari mulai menariknya keluar dan mengamati tempat istimewa milik malaikat itu diantara kedua kakinya. Ieyasu mengangkat kaki kiri Mitsunari yang berlumuran darah dan segera menjilati darah malakat itu, "Aah—nikmatnya..." ucap pelan pemimpin Neraka itu.

Ieyasu segera melepas keenam sayapnya dari Mitsunari dan segera disembunyikan kembali di dalam mantelnya. Ia melihat seluruh iblis di tempat eksekusi itu terdiam melihat apa yang tadi dilakukan oleh raja mereka. Ieyasu menjilati darah yang mengalir di mulutnya dan mulai berdiri lalu berteriak, "Οι συνάδελφοί μου δαίμονες –(Wahai kalian para iblisku—)" Ieyasu menyakar telapak tangan kanannya hingga berdarah lalu meletakkan tangan berdarahnya diatas darah Mitsunari yang mengalir deras dari selangkangannya di tengah tempat eksekusi. Simbol ukiran yang berada di tengah tempat eksekusi mulai bersinar merah dan menyebar ke seluruh Neraka hingga Neraka kini menjadi merah menyala, "Εγώ, ο Βασιλιάς σου, βρήκαν επιτέλους κάποιον που θα δώσει γέννηση του διαδόχου μου. Έτσι, η αγαπημένη μας κόλαση θα συνεχίσει να αυξάνεται. (Aku, sebagai Raja kalian, pada akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang nantinya akan melahirkan pewarisku. Jadi, Neraka tempat kita tercinta ini, akan terus berdiri.)" jelas Ieyasu pada seluruh iblis di tengah Neraka tersebut. Para iblis berteriak kencang dan mengucapkan, "Ο Κύριός μας! Ο Κύριός μας! (Raja kami! Raja kami!)"

Ieyasu menatap Mitsunari yang terbaring lemah di tengah tempat eksekusi dan segera merangkulnya, "Sekarang atau lambat," bisiknya di telinga Mitsunari, "Kau akan sepenuhnya jadi milikku," Ieyasu berpaling dari telinga Mitsunari lalu melihat dada kiri Mitsunari yang mulai menunjukkan simbol-matahari terbit di atas awan merah. Ieyasu tersenyum gelap hingga gigi-giginya yang tajam terlihat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA CHAP 1 INI! 21 HALAMAN! *gegulingan* Jadi demen tulis panjang-panjang kan *masih gegulingan*

Note: Bagi kalian yang masih tidak mengerti bahasa apa yang diucapkan para iblis di Neraka—Itu adalah bahasa Yunani. Dan karena sekarang lagi puasa, silahkan baca cerita ini setelah berbuka.

Dan karena saya membuat fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu, saya kasih saja nih opening sama ending theme song fanfic ini-mumpung saya lagi baik (Lu kira Anime/ Game apa...?):

**Opening Theme: Kanon Wakeshima - Kajitsu no Keikoku**

**Ending Theme: Kanon Wakeshima - Tree of Sorrow**

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca cerita ini dan anda semua dipersilahkan mengisi kotak review~ Karena itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh saya~ R&R, krisar dan sebagainya~

Gak boleh begadang lagi,

Salam, Kichikuri61


End file.
